False Berserker
Summary Berserker is the Berserker-class Servant summoned by Flat Escardos during the events of the Snowfield Holy Grail War of Fate/Strange Fake. Berserker's True Name is unknown, but is publicly known as the legendary serial killer Jack the Ripper. The conglomeration of the many legends and theories about their identity, Jack seeks the Holy Grail in order to recover their original identity. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, likely at least 9-B normally, Varies from 9-C to 6-C with From Hell Name: Berserker, "Jack the Ripper" Origin: Fate/strange fake Gender: Unknown, Can manifest as any gender Jack the Ripper was theorized to have been Age: Unknown, Can manifest at any age Jack the Ripper was theorized to have been Classification: Berserker-class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Duplication, Shapeshifting (Can take on the form of anyone or anything that has been speculated to be the true identity of Jack the Ripper as well as anyone they see), Invisibility and Stealth Mastery (Wanderer of the Misty Night grants them an equivalent rank of Presence Concealment, masking their physical presence through all the physical and magical senses of Magi and even other Servants until they make a motion to attack), Weapon Mastery (Gains a mastery of any weapon his form requires, such as a nightstick for a police officer or a knife for a butcher), Non-Corporeal (Berserker's natural form is an insubstantial state that can speak to their Master via Telepathy), Possession (Stated that if they were under any other class, they would have possessed their Master before beginning a vicious killing spree), Statistics Amplification, Flight, and Energy Projection with From Hell (Transforms into a demon that can fly and fire heat rays. Gains power based on the amount of latent fear and unease in Berserker's vicinity, rising exponentially with local population density), Berserk Mode and Rage Power, Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Unknown, likely at least Wall level normally (Although Berserker possesses no definite form and can take the form of domestic animals, even the weakest Servant is stronger than the finest humans), Varies from Street level to Island level 'with From Hell (In a wasteland, Berserker is stated to be as strong as a large beast of prey, but in a city they are stated to be on par with any of the martial Servants. Easily slayed Kerberos, a Divine Beast summoned by True Archer, who was impressed enough to use Reincarnation Pandora.) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with True Archer and proved a challenge to him while using From Hell), Unknown with Thousand Faces (Can manifest literally anywhere outside of someone's direct line of sight) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Class normally, Street Class to Island Class with From Hell Durability: At least Wall level normally, Street level to Island level with From Hell (Threatened True Archer enough to use his final Noble Phantasm), Immune to Modern Weaponry Stamina: Virtually tireless for as long as they have sufficient mana Range: Extended melee range with various weapons, Several dozen kilometers with individual bodies (Their various bodies can act independently across a city "as grand as New York or Chicago" and a population of 800,000) Standard Equipment: Varies from body to body (i.e. Policemen will have nightsticks, butchers will have knives, prostitutes may have nothing at all) Intelligence: As the conglomeration of all of the theories surrounding Jack the Ripper's identity, Berserker has a multitude of skills from the various theories around their true persona. As such, they have the skills of policemen, soldiers, butchers, doctors, and other professions. They are exceptionally skilled at acting, subterfuge, reconnaissance, and murder due to their past deeds, playing the part of a seductive prostitute in one instant and a noble gentleman in the next. As such, it is thought that there is no compound they can't infiltrate and in fact prefers to sneak up on Masters to slaughter them before their Servants can retaliate. While using From Hell, they also possess enough ferocity and hand-to-hand combat ability to threaten True Archer, an undisputed master of various weapons, hand-to-hand combat, and even assassination, while attacking in droves. Weaknesses: The number of bodies Berserker is able to maintain drops with their individual strength. Berserker's hold on their sanity is precariously thin at times. Berserker cannot completely mask their neutral tone when referring to themselves. They cannot fight while in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms * From Hell: The Evil Mist Will Perish With London's Daybreak: Berserker's primary and most powerful Noble Phantasm. Based on the theories that Jack the Ripper was a demon, Berserker is able to take on the form of a five-meter tall Phantasmal Species based on humanity's archetypal depiction of a demon. The demons' power is based on the latent fears and unease held by people with a five kilometer radius of the main body. As such, in a desert wasteland, this Noble Phantasm would be little more threatening than a large beast of prey. But in a densely populated city, an individual demon's power could match any of the martial Servant classes and kill the Divine Beast Cerberus. When combined with Natural Born Killers, Berserker can create as many as 200 of these demonic bodies to attack their foes, boasting enough power to force True Archer to utilize Reincarnation Pandora, an EX-Ranked Noble Phantasm. * Natural Born Killers: Thou Art Unworthy of a Tragic Demise: Berserker's secondary but most used Noble Phantasm, it allows them to create multiple bodies based on the theory that Jack the Ripper was in fact a coordinated group of murderers. They can create as many bodies as their Master can sustain, with the last body remaining automatically becoming the primary one should the others be dispatched. With Flat's outstanding Magic Circuits, Berserker can comfortably create as many as 500 independent bodies that can take on any form presented as Jack the Ripper's identity through their Thousand Faces skill. However, the number of bodies must drop in proportion with the individual strength of the bodies, dwindling to 200 once From Hell is activated. Class Skills * Mad Enhancement: Is the signature skill of the Berserker class, exchanging sanity for raw power. However, for reasons unknown, Berserker's Mad Enhancement was sealed, allowing them to retain their sanity for all intents and purposes. However, the seal on this skill is unstable at best, and may come undone if exposed to certain stimuli. Personal Skills Thousand Faces Officer.png|As a Police Officer Thousand Faces Woman.png|As a Prostitute Thousand Faces Watch.png|As a Watch * Thousand Faces: Due to the myriad of theories surrounding Jack the Ripper and the fact that their identity was never confirmed, Berserker is able to use these theories and their status as a "nobody" to become "anybody". As such they can take on the form of any animal, object, or human occupation presented as "the identity of Jack the Ripper". These forms range from policemen, to prostitutes, to nobles, to doctors, to animals, to plants, to children. They can even take the form of an ornate watch and other objects based on the theory that Jack the Ripper was a human possessed by a cursed item. To complete the disguise, they also manifest any tools and gain any skills their form would naturally have up to Rank E, enough to pass for a competent everyday human or an ordinary animal. They can also gain superficial memories of any person they're imitating. Any of Berserker's bodies can change their form in an instant while someone is distracted, manifest anywhere outside of someone's line of sight, and return to their insubstantial form just as quickly. But these disguises aren't flawless, as things that cannot be replicated by a spiritual body, such as an electronic IC Chip, fall outside of Berserker's expertise. In addition, any tools they manifest will disappear instantly after changing forms. * Wanderer of the Misty Night: An altered version of the skill "Murderer of the Misty Night" possessed by an alternate Assassin counterpart, it grants an equal amount of "Presence Concealment" to Berserker while it is nighttime. As such, they cannot be perceived by those without supernatural senses and become difficult for those with such senses to detect until Berserker makes a move to attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Evil Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Spirits Category:Duplication Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telepaths Category:Possession Users Category:Knife Users Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Berserkers Category:Rage Users